custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
I Love You
"I Love You" is a Barney song, which is sung at the end of almost every Barney episode or video. The song is a symbol of how Barney loves people deeply and how his friends are like family to him. It made its grand debut in the Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "The Backyard Show". It uses the same tune as "This Old Man". The song's lyrics were penned by Lee Bernstein, and were first published in a book called Piggyback Songs: New Songs Sung to the Tune of Childhood Favorites by Warren Publishing House in 1983, five years before the first Barney video was made. A lawsuit over the song was filed by the publishers in 1993. Lyrics Barney & The Backyard Gang= I love you, you love me. We're as happy as can be. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? |-| Barney & Friends= I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? The Music of the Night I have brought you To the scene of sweet music's throne To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music Music... You have come here For one purpose and one alone Since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing For my music My music... Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation Darkness stirs and wakes imagination Silently the senses abandon their defenses Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender Turn your face away from the garish light of day Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light And listen to the music of the night Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before Let your soul take you where you long to be Only then can you belong to me Floating, falling, sweet intoxication Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in To the power of the music that I write The power of the music of the night Trivia * The only four Barney videos/shows where "I Love You" wasn't sung in "Rock with Barney" (though it was an underscore for when Barney came to life, then at the end), "Imagination Island", "Barney Live! In New York City" (both due to a lawsuit over the song at the time), and "Best Fairy Tales" (for unknown reasons). The album Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 didn't have the song either, due to the lawsuit. *Though "I Love You" is usually sung at the end of most Barney media, it was sung near the beginning of most Backyard Gang videos (with the exception of "Barney Goes to School" and "Barney in Concert"). *Though there have been many different arrangements and some custom variants for the song, the lyrics have been the same since 1992. *An extended version of "I Love You", sung by Sheena Easton, Take 6, and the First AME Choir of Los Angeles (among others), was included on the Barney's Great Adventure ''soundtrack (but not in the actual movie itself). Episode/Season/Video variations *The Backyard Show - The original rendition of I Love You used simple synthesizer instruments. *Waiting for Santa - A unique arrangement with a holiday flavor, given the Christmas theme of the video. *Barney Goes to School - This arrangement would later be adapted to the one used in "Barney in Concert" (and eventually ''Barney & Friends) *Barney in Concert - This rendition would be used for the television show. At the end of that version, an additional piano crescendo is heard (which is audible on the audiocassette version, but is drowned out by the cast saying goodbye on the video version). *The Queen of Make-Believe - This version is similar to the one used in "Barney in Concert". However, the lyrics have been changed to the current lyrical composition. A shortened version would later be used in Season 2 ("Grandparents Are Grand!"). *Practice Makes Music - The rendition used in most episodes of Season 1, with an additional guitar part (being played by Luci on screen). *Hola, Mexico! - This version is the same as the one used in "Practice Makes Music," However, Luci sings the first set of lyrics in Spanish (the same ones in Campfire Sing-Along). *Falling for Autumn! - A re-harmonized version of "I Love You". Used in most episodes in Season 2. However this version made its first appearance in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *Shawn and the Beanstalk - A remastered version of Season 2's shortened "I Love You". It was last used on the Season 3 finale, Up We Go!. *If the Shoe Fits... - Season 2's "I Love You" in a different pitch. This version was also used on the 1996 Barney videos, "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Fun & Games", and "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Classical Cleanup - The classical version of This Old Man is being played on the piano, with the lyrics replaced with the lyrics of "I Love You". *Once Upon a Time - A reharmonized version, based on Season 3's version. It was also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Camp WannaRunnaRound - A new vocal arrangement that would later be used for Season 4-6 episodes. * Barney's Adventure Bus - This version of the same from the Run Jump Skip and Sing album except its tempo is slower. *First Day of School - A new version of "I Love You". It combined the vocal style from Camp WannaRunnaRound and the instrumental arrangement from Once Upon a Time. *Is Everybody Happy? - Very similar to the one used in First Day of School, but the piccolo instrument used in the second verse was cut out. *Barney's Great Adventure - I Love You is orchestrated and sung with three verses (the last being a repeat of the first verse). *Books Are Fun! - Same instrumentals as Season 4, but some of the instruments in the second verse were cut out. This version would be used for Season 5-6. *Sing and Dance with Barney - This version of I Love You uses the different arrangements with the version of Barney's Sleepytime Songs on the first verse, and the version of It's Time for Counting on the second verse. *What a World We Share - The instrumental portions for the first half of the song portrays a classical-music style, while the second half portrays a bluesy style. *Barney's Night Before Christmas - A Christmas lullaby version sung by Barney and Hannah *Barney's Musical Castle - This version is similar to the one sung in Barney's Sleepytime Songs, but this is more updated with a saxophone at the end to make it sound modernized. *Round and Round We Go - This version is the same from "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" except the tempo is faster. *All Aboard! - I Love You gets remastered again, with the song ending in the same key as Season 2's version. This version is one that has been used since 2002. *Barney's Christmas Star - A holiday version of the normal 2002 version of the song. It was later also used again in A Visit to Santa. *My Family and Me - I Love You is sung with three verses, like in Great Adventure. However, the instrumental bits are the same as the regular rendition at the time. *Barney Live - The Let's Go Tour - The same as All Aboard except has the piano instrumental bits of it combines it. A saxophone can be heard at the end of this. That version has also appeared on Barney Appearances, and The Sunny Side Up Show. *Let's Make Music - A guitar version of "I Love You" with Melanie playing her violin at the end. *The Sleepless Sleepover - Similar version as the home video "Let's Make Music" except the violin instrumental portion was cut out. *A Day in the Park with Barney - A remix of the Season 2 in the same music as Season 3 *Barney's Theater-A version that is based on Season 7's version but it is similar to Season 5's Home Videos *Barney Live in Concert - A rendition mixing the "The Sleepless Sleepover" version with the one from the first season. The song is given a folk song feel (fitting in with the show remixing Barney songs).Barney. Category:Barney Songs Category:Phantom of the Opera Musical Category:Barney and Dora Songs